


lana was robbed idc idc

by nicphoric



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician)
Genre: Fix-It, Other, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicphoric/pseuds/nicphoric
Relationships: lana/recognition
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	lana was robbed idc idc

“and the album of the year award goes to... Lana Del Rey for Norman Fucking Rockwell!” then everyone clapped. the end.


End file.
